parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Time 1 (JamesimusPrime2798)
Here's The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798 Style) the series is now playing on Youtube. Cast (These HTTYD Characters are gonna be awesome in your third spoof. Watch the sences from the HTTYD franchise, please.) Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot (both smart, kind, cheerful, clever and helpful) Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (Littlefoot) Peaches as Cera (both were rude and mean at first then later kind and helpful) Mabel Pines as Ducky (both small and funny) Dipper Pines as Spike (both brothers to Mabel and Ducky) Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie (both young and fast) Charlie Watson as Herself (Petrie's Frist Human Friend) Spencer Gilpin as Himself Martha Kaply as Herself Bethany Walker as Herself Anthony “Fridge” Johnson as Himself (all 4 Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as himself Astrid Hofferson as herself Snotlout Jorgenson as himself Fishlegs Ingerman as himself Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston as themselves Toothless the Night Fury as himself Stormfly the Nadder as herself Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare as himself Meatlug the Gronckle as himself Barf & Belch the Zippleback as themselves (all 11 more Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Megatron (LA) as Sharptooth (both main villains) Barricade (LA) and Nitro Zues (LA) as extras (Sharptooth) Mavis the Quarry Engine as Littlefoot’s Mother Henry the Green Engine as Grandpa Longneck Emily the Emerald Engine as Grandma Longneck (both Henry, Emily & Littlefoot’s Grandparents take care of Littlefoot and Thomas) Mater the Tow Truck as himself Sally as herself Sheriff as himself Cruz as herself Manny as Topsy (both fathers to Peaches and Cera and both were arrogant and selfish at first then later kind, helpful and tough) Sid and Diego as themselves as extras (Topsy) Elita-1 as Petrie’s Mother Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself as an extra (Petrie’s Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Soos and Melody as Ducky’s Parents Stoick the Vast as Himself, Hiccup's father Gobber the Belch as Himself Spitelout Jorgenson as himself Rafiki as the Old Rooter Horace and Jasper as Ozzy and Strut (all 4 hunt and steal) Patch as Chomper (both small and kind) Penny, Rolly and Lucky as extras (Chomper) Pongo and Perdita as Chomper’s Parents (all 4 are parents to Chomper and Patch) Nelson Muntz as Hyp (both bullies) Jimbo, Dolph and Kermeny as Mutt and Nod (allies to Nelson and Hyp) Jackson Strom and Chick Hicks as extras (Hyp, Mutt and Nod) Eret, Son of Eret as himself Mr. Muntz as Hyp’s Dad (both Fathers to Hyp and Nelson) Shrek as Mr. Clubtail Rosie the Pink Engine as Ali (both have a crush on Thomas and Littlefoot) Molly the Yellow Engine as Old One (both old, wise and smart) Shatter (LA) and Dropkick (LA) as Dil and Ichy (all 4 are killers) Sherman as Archie Mr. Peabody as an extra (Archie) Yoshi as Tickles Starscream (LA) as Gigganotosaurus (both are Second Main Deception and Sharp-tooth) Lumpy and Dumbo as Dinah and Dana Murdoch the Orange Engine as Doc (both big, strong and smart) Galvatron (LA) as Red Claw (both reborn versions of Megatron and Sharptooth) Homer & Marge Simpson as Rainbow Faces Alpha as Pterano Dagur the Deranged as himself as an extra (Pterano) Scar and Shere Khan as Rinkus and Sierra Brian Griffin as Mr. Thicknose (both smart, helpful, wise, intelligent and nice) Wendy as Tippy (both are crushes/good-friends to Dipper and Spike) Mrs. Northwest as Tippy’s Mother Parifica Northwest as an extra (Tippy’s Mother) Spongebob Squarepants as Mo (both live in the water) Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Mother Diplodocus Duck the Great Western Engine as Pat (both are western) Tillie the Little Engine as Sue (both small) James the Red Engine as Rhett (both vain and think they know everything) Valka as herself, Hiccup's mother Gordon the Big Engine as Bron (both big, strong and smart and also Father Figures to Thomas & Little-Foot) Percy the Small Engine as Shorty (both Small and Green and like brothers to Thomas & Little-foot) Herbie the Love Bug as an extra (Shorty) Ellie as Tria (both are wives to Manny and Topsy) Crash and Eddie as extras (Ellie) Toby the Tram Engine as Skitter Lady the Magical Engine as Lizzie Spencer as Big Daddy (both have neutral personalities and both are pompous’) Hathi Jr. as Tricia (yeah I know I can’t figure out who to use as Tricia) Piplup as Guido Garfield as Loofah Arlene as Doofah (both are girlfriends to Garfield and Loofah) Odie as Foobie Honey Lemon as Ruby (both beautiful and smart and kind) Louis the Molehog as Skip Roger Rabbit as Wild Arms Gune as himself as an extra (Wild Arms) Lola Bunny as Etta Doc Hudson as Himself (For Flashbacks and his reappearance) Various Decpeticons as Velociraptors/Sharpteeth Various Autobots as the Flyers Various Gravity Falls Characters as the Swimmer and the Spiketails) Various Sodor Engines as the Longnecks *Various Sodor Freight Cars (7-Plank Trucks, LNER 12 Ton Vans (boxcars), Salt Vans, LNWR Vans, SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV (Utility Vans), Tar tankers (wagons), Standard tankers (wagons), Milk tankers (wagons), Flatbeds, LMS Cattle Cars, Sodor Mail Cars and BR 20 Ton Brake Vans) as themselves (for Sodor Engines only) *Various Sodor Coaches as themselves (for Sodor Engines only) Various Ice Age Mammoths as the Threehorns Various Cars as Themselves (as extras for Longnecks) Various Berkian Vikings as themselves Scenes (From the First Movie) #Main Titles/Time of the Characters #Thomas (Sir Handel) #Mammoths Never Play with Trains #Megatron Attacks #The Earthshake #On His Own #Mabel/Bumblebee (& The Jumanji kids and Charlie) #Peaches and Megatron #Dipper #Going After Green Food #Megatron (Barricade & Nitro Zeus) Returns #Troubles on the Way (Thomas vs Peaches) #The Wrong Way #Five (Ten) Against Megatron (Barricade & Nitro Zuez) #The Great Valley/Ending Credits Scenes (From the Second Movie) #Prologue/A Peaceful Valley #Hate Being Little #Quicksand Rescue #Eggs/Thomas Meets Up with Peaches #The Chase Begins #Cave Chase/Wall Demolished #Found/Wrong Egg #Who's egg/Horace and Jasper's Plan #The egg has hatched/Thomas Meets Patch #Thomas get advice/Patch saves them all #We're a family and your one of us now #Revelations #Battle in the Valley #Connections #Rebuilding the Wall/Ending Credits Scenes (From the Third Movie) #Beginning #Rock Playing/Doc Reappears/Thomas Meets the 6 Young Vikings and 5 Dragons #Five (Twenty-Three) meets the Bullies and Eret, Son of Eret/Meteor Shower #The Water Stop/When You're Big #Leave the Valley/Water Incident #Finding Great Food/Freight Cars #Standing Tough #Night Meeting #Water Found/The Bullies and Eret Returns #Fire! #The Argument #Kids Like Us #Five (Twenty-Three) Save Nelson Muntz #Battle against the Decepticons and the Dragon Hunters #Sharing/Ending Credits Scenes (From the Fourth Movie) Coming Soon... Gallery (These HTTYD Characters are gonna be awesome in your third spoof. Watch the sences from the HTTYD franchise, please.) Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot Cars 3 Lightning McQueen as Mark Charger McCutchen.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Himself as and extra (Littlefoot) Peaches (.jpg|Peaches as Cera S1e3 mabel new wax figure-0.png|Mabel Pines as Ducky Dipper Pines.png|Dipper Pines as Spike Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie Charlie Watson.jpg|Charlie Watson as Herself (Petrie's First Human Friend) Jumajikids.jpg|Spencer, Bethany, Fridge and Martha as Themselves (Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Hiccup dragons 2015.png|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as himself Astrid dragons 2015.png|Astrid Hofferson as herself Snotlout httyd2.jpg|Snotlout Jorgenson as himself Fishlegs httyd2.jpg|Fishlegs Ingerman as himself Tuffnut dragons 2015.png|Tuffnut Thorston as himself Ruffnut dragons 2015.png|Ruffnut Thorston as herself Toothless dragon 2 new.jpg|Toothless the Night Fury as himself Dragon hero stormfly.jpg|Stormfly the Nadder as herself Hookfang Transparent.png|Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare as himself MeatlugRender.png|Meatlug the Gronckle as herself HTTYD BarfAndBelch.png| Barf & Belch the Zippleback as themselves Megatron.jpg|Megatron (LA) as Sharptooth Barricade tlk concept by barricade24-danz15m.png|Barricade (LA) as Himself as an extra (Sharptooth) Nitro Zeus 2.png|Nitro Zuez (LA) as Himself as an extra (Sharptooth) Mavis (TTTE).png|Mavis the Quarry Engine as Littlefoot's Mother Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Littlefoot's Grandfather Emily (TTTE).png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Littlefoot's Grandmother Mater cars 3.png|Mater as himself Sally cars 3.png|Sally as herself Sheriff Cars3.png|Sheriff as himself Cruz ramirez cars 3.png|Cruz as herself Manny Diego and Sid.jpg|Manny as Topsy (with Sid and Diego as extras) Elita 1.jpg|Elita-1 as Petrie's Mother Optimus prime 2007 01.jpg|Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself (Petrie's Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Melody and Soos.jpg|Soos and Melody as Ducky's Parents Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick the Vast as himself, Hiccup's father Gobbler.jpg|Gobber the Belch as himself Doc Hudson as Big Jake the turbo prop.jpg|Doc Hudson as Himself (Flashbacks and Reappearance) TroublesomeTrucks.png|Sodor Freight Cars as themselves GM Rafiki5.png|Rafiki as The Old Rooter Jasper and Horace.jpg|Horace and Jasper as Ozzy and Strut Profile - Patch.png|Patch as Chomper Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 2.jpg|Pongo and Perdita as Chomper's Parents 101-dalmatians.jpg|Penny, Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig as Themselves (Chomper's Siblings) Nelson Muntz as Dragon Chef.png|Nelson Muntz as Hyp Simpsons Bullies.png|Jimbo, Dolph and Kemery as Mutt and Nodd Chick Hicks as Lyle Owens the collector.jpg|Chick Hicks Jackson storm as diesel junker spitz.png|and Jackson Storm as Themselves as extras (Hyp, Mutt and Nod) Eret in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpeg|Eret, Son of Eret as himself Nelson Muntz (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Muntz as Hyp's Dad NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as Mr. Clubtail Rosie the Lavender Engine.jpg|Rosie the Pink Engine as Ali Dropkick_and_Shatter.jpg|Dropkick (LA) and Shatter (LA) as Dil and Ichy Sherman_92929292029.png|Sherman as Archie 494px-MPDSYoshi.png|Yoshi as Tickles Starscream_wallpaper_by_not_assassin.jpg|Starscream (LA) as Gigganotosaurus Lumpy-the-heffalump-poohs-heffalump-movie-69.jpg|Lumpy as Dinah Dumbo_in_The_Simpsons.png|Dumbo as Dana File:Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Doc Galvatron.jpg|Galvatron (LA) as Red Claw Homer_Simpson_2006.png|Homer Simpson 250px-Marge_Simpson.png|and Marge Simpson as Rainbow Faces Alpha_the_Dobermann.png|Alpha as Pterano DRTE cg-s Dagur 01-RGB FIN.png|Dagur the Deranged as himself as an extra (Pterano) Scar_(The_Lion_King).jpg|Scar Shere_Khan_the_tiger_(Jungle_Book_1967).png|and Shere Kahn as Rinkus and Sierra Brian_Griffin_Better_Be_Back.png|Brian Griffin as Mr. Thicknose Wendy-gravity-falls-90.4.jpg|Wendy as Tippy Pacifica_Northwest.jpg|Mrs. Northwest as Tippy's Mother (with Parifica as an extra) SpongeBob_SquarePants.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Mo Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Mother Diplodocus Duck_(TTTE).png|Duck the Great Western Engine as Pat Tillie_smiles_beautiful_to_a_cute_shy_Chip.png|Tillie the Little Engine That Could as Sue JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Rhett MainGordonCGI2.png|Gordon the Big Engine as Bron PercyandHarold11.png|Percy the Small Engine as Shorty Herbie_the_Love_Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as Himself as an extra (Shorty) Dragon2 cg valka 01 zpscbe46438.png|Valka as herself, Hiccup's mother Ellie0.png|Ellie as Tria Crash and eddie ice age 4.png|Crash and Eddie as extras (Ellie) Toby_the_Tram.png|Toby as Skitter Lady_the_Magical_Engine.jpg|Lady as Lizzie Spencer_(A4).png|Spencer the Sliver Engine as Big Daddy Hathi_JR..png|Hathi Jr. as Tricia Piplup_Anime.png|Piplup as Guido Garfield_the_Fat_Cat.jpg|Garfield as Loofah Arlene.png|Arlene as Doofah 4ab2eff6dd985b0b9d0a9e97cb1315e1.jpg|Odie as Foobie Honey_Lemon_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Honey Lemon as Ruby LouisProfilePic.jpg|Louis as Skip Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Wild Arms Lola_bunny_looney_tunes_show.png|Lola Bunny as Etta Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:The Land Before Time Movies Category:The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure Category:Movie Spoofs Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoof Category:The Land Before Time Characters